Unconditional
by namikaze-chan
Summary: Erza, an accomplished entrepreneur along with her best friend Laxus manage to make their company into one of the biggest name in Fiore. But one day, Erza found herself in debts and her company in the verge of destruction. The only way for her to save the company is to ask the help from a certain charismatic billionaire. But at what cost?
1. The deal

Chapter 1

-x-

Erza Scarlet, a young entrepreneur that has built a company with her best friend Laxus Dreyar. Their company, a famous internet company called Fairytail has become one of the biggest and most profitable companies in all over Fiore. Everything went good when one day Erza get the letter from a bank, saying that her company has a huge debt and she need to pay it soon or she will have to declare bankruptcy.

"What is this?" Erza screamed at her best friend slash the head department in her company. "I thought we are doing good and the numbers still up"

"I don't know Erza. Why don't you ask Mirajane about this?" Gray said to his raging best friend. to have this amount of debt and having to pay this on such a short time will be impossible. Even when they have to sell their assets, their company is done whether they can't pay or when they have to sell.

"Mirajane is not here. And I can't call Laxus" Erza said. The shattered phone on her office proves that statement.

"Maybe they are eloping?" Natsu said but it soon fuel the anger of a certain red head. "I heard that Laxus' family suddenly went good and Mirajabe has two siblings still in school"

"What? They are together? From when?" Erza asked.

"Since the beginning?" Gray said. Gray saw the troubled look on Erza's face, he know that Erza has a thing for Laxus but she never show it to anyone. "Look, we will try to get money, but for a while, this shall be a secret"

"For how long? We only have two weeks. And the possibility of the employee not getting paid this month" Erza said. she feel like crying. She didn't know that her partner could do such a thing and eloping with another employee too?

"As long as we can. I'll try to borrow some money and ask for help. Maybe if we can pay at least half of that, we might bargain for more time to pay the rest and save our company" Gray suggested

"You do that, I'll try to see if we have other choices" Erza said to her team before she dismissed them.

-x-

"Gray-sama" Juvia greeted the black haired man with a handmade lunch. Juvia is a junior intern in the company and will do things that Gray asked her to.

"Not now Juvia" Gray told her.

"Something wrong, Gray-sama? We don't have photo shoot for the day and Erza-san and Natsu-san seems to make many call today"

"Unless you know someone that can pull out ten million jewel in a week, please leave me alone" Gray told her. He didn't know what to do and all of the people he called couldn't help him with money. And there is a thing that they should really count on how much money they owe to that bank and for how long.

"Gray-sama in so much debt" Juvia said as she pulled out a blank cheque. "How much Gray-sama needs?"

"I am not joking Juvia. Laxus made us bankrupt in a day and this company won't last for another month thanks to the corrupt Laxus and Mirajane. Only god knows how much this company actually owe and hopefully just to a private bank" Gray said, he is completely annoyed with the situation they are in. if he can't work in Fairytail, then he can't meet with that woman in the next business convention. And it is only two months away.

"Juvia is not joking too. Juvia has money that Gray-sama need"

"Please leave me alone, Juvia"

-x-

Meanwhile on the other side of the city, A tycoon billionaire Jellal Fernandez just end his meeting and he is about to go to lunch when his phone ring. He saw his sister name in there and he immediately pick the call before he went to grab his lunch.

"Oni-sama" Juvia's voice could be heard from the phone

"Hello Juvia. Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Juvia is in trouble"

"Is it about Gray again?" Jellal guessed. His sister suddenly said that she want to work at the newly made internet company called Fairytail. Jellal is happy that his sister finally find something she wanted to do after her years of not interested in anything. When he found out that his sister choose to work in Fairytail because she want to be closer to a guy name Gray Fullbuster.

"Yes Oni-sama." He heard Juvia took a deep breath. "Can I have ten million jewel?"

Jellal spurted out his drink when he heard the amount of money his sister asked him.

"What do you need that much money? Are you in debt? What were you doing to get yourself in debt with that much money? Is Gray forcing you to pay his debt?"

"No, Oni-sama. It is not for Gray-sama" Juvia said quickly before Jellal get any weirder ideas. "Fairytail is in trouble because Laxus-sama got himself into a huge debt. If there isn't Fairytail, Juvia won't be able to meet with Gray-sama"

Jellal remembered about the said owner of Fairytail Company. One of them is the fiery red hair woman that is very ambitious towards her work. And the other one is the laidback blonde who looks very bored when they presenting their company at last year business convention. Jellal do invest some of his money to Fairytail Company just because Juvia asked him to.

"I can't give you that much money Juvia. I have responsibilities to report to other share holder in my company when I pull out that much money"

"But Juvia don't want to be separated from Gray-sama"

"I can't just give ten million jewels to someone I don't know" Jellal said. As much as he want to help Juvia, he can splurge that much money to someone he barely knew. He knew how much Juvia want to work arm in arm with this man whose name is Gray. "I am sorry Juvia"

"Oni-sama, do you still have trouble with that woman?" Juvia's voice suddenly turns into cold and threatening.

"What are you hinting, Juvia?"

"Juvia will help Oni-sama if Oni-sama would help Juvia" Jellal knew very well who this woman Juvia said to him is. This woman is someone that his grandfather hoped he is married to when he was a child. She used to be a sweet woman when suddenly she becomes obsessed with him. To the point of telling the whole world that he is engaged to that woman. From that point, Jellal do anything in his power to not be seen with her. it didn't help when she is one of the most wanted actress in Fiore. There are threats from his grandfather to immediately tie the knot to that woman. At the beginning, this is just an empty threat but in the past few months, both his grandfather and that woman has become more troublesome than he thought they would be.

-x-

Erza Scarlet couldn't believe all of her hard work went to the drain when no one can help Fairytail company with its debt. More likely, Laxus debt when he is using the company's name to took money fro only God knows what. She saw the report from when Mirajane was chosen to be the company's accountant and she saw the number was already fabricated from a long time ago. She shouldn't blindly trust her partner and should have checked everything by herself.

When she started this company with Laxus, it was to help Laxus to pay for his university. Then the company grew and Erza asked her two best friend, Natsu and Gray to help her. While Laxus seems to be only enjoying the money Fairytail has made without doing anything to help the growth of the company. One day a woman whose name was Mirajane come to the company and suddenly Erza saw Laxus is eager to come to the company. She should have seen how smitten Laxus was and how suddenly Mirajane can have many expensive things. A mere accountant can buy a Ferrari when the owner of the company only drives the old Honda.

Erza didn't know what to do. She has many employee and it would be hard on them when she told them that Fairytail company is no longer. She would hate to disappoint her employee; they are like a family to her.

"Erza-sama?" Erza heard Juvia's voice from the entrance and she told her to enter the room and don't forget to close the door.

"Is there anything you need, Juvia?"

"What is going to happen to Fairytail?"

"What are you talking about Juvia? Nothing happened to Fairytail" Erza said to the blue haired woman in front of her.

"Juvia heard from Gray-sama about the debt" Erza winced when she heard the word debt. "Juvia want to help" Juvia said as she give a piece of paper to Erza. Erza read the content of the paper and looked very surprised. She was about to ask what did Juvia means when Juvia raised her hand to stop Erza from speaking.

"Juvia want Erza-sama to think about this."

"Why are you doing this?" the usually cheerful and brainless Juvia suddenly looks very smart and calculating.

"Because Juvia wants to stay with Gray-sama"

-x-

Erza Scarlet, never has a boyfriend in her entire life. Has spend many of her time to built her dream company, Fairytail, the true model of an independence woman. Suddenly see the need to find a help from a man. And that man is one of the richest men in Fiore, also one of her employee's brother.

 _Flashback_

" _This is a letter, from the owner of Sorciere group owner" Erza asked Juvia. This is a huge thing, because the owner of the Sorciere group is willing to help with their financial difficulty. However, there is the term and condition to that. "How do you get this letter?"_

" _Juvia is Jellal's younger sister" If only Erza could express how shock she is at that moment. The newest employee in her company is the sister of the tycoon in business industry. Erza remembered from the television and internet that Jellal Fernandez has sister. And if she remembered correctly, she should be younger than Juvia. "Juvia wants to help both Oni-sama and Fairtail because Juvia love Fairytail"_

" _But you have different family name"_

" _Juvia use an alias because Juvia want to work in the place where Gray-sama work"_

" _But, what is it with this condition?" Erza said. Her face is almost as red as her hair._

" _Because Jellal Oni-sama need to report back to Oji-sama when the people in the Company found out that he had spend that much money. Both Erza-san and Jellal Oni-sama will have the mutual advantages"_

 _Flashback end_

"How can I help you?" one of the receptionist greet Erza. as expected for one of the biggest company in Fiore, even the lobby looks exquisite.

"I have an appointment with Mr. Fernandez"

"Let me confirm that to Mr. Fernandez" the receptionist said as she called someone. After that the receptionist told Erza to wait until someone picks her up to show her the way to Jellal Fernandez office. as Erza wait, she saw how amazing the building, comparing to her company, her company is just plain. If only Laxus be honest to her when he needs money, maybe her company can be as big as Sorciere.

"Ms. Scarlet" Erza heard someone called her name. She saw a woman with her long black hair greeted her. "My name is Ultear Milkovich and I am Mr. Fernandez assistant. Let me show you the way"

"Thank you, Ms Milkovich"

"Just call me Ultear" She told Erza as she pushed the button to the top floor. "Jellal has been waiting for you"

"Thank you" Erza said. Even when she is the owner of a company and Ultear is just an assistant, Erza felt like Ultear actually has more power than she look. Erza couldn't help but notice how plain she looks comparing to Ultear.

"His office is just beyond that glass door, Jellal ordered me to serve you something. Tea or coffee?" Ultear asked her.

"Tea please"

"Don't worry, he won't bite" Ultear said jokingly when she saw how tense Erza's face.

When Erza feel Ultear has gone back to the elevator, Erza took a deep breath before opening the door that will change her fate and hopefully save her company from its doom.

-x-

Jellal Fernadez couldn't believe that this kind of thing could happen to him. When he heard about the plan from his sister, he never knew the dark and manipulating side from Juvia will be this scary. But he realized that this will be one of the ways to help Fairytail and also save him from that woman. He heard someone opening the door to his office and he finally saw for the first time, the woman that would change his fate.

"Mr. Fernandez"

"Ms. Scarlet"

The two of them took a deep breath.

"I accept your help. Including the term and condition" Erza said, Jellal could see her cheek is colored for a bit before she continues. "However I would like to talk about the term and condition in the later date"

"If it is about the debt, as soon as you put your signature, consider yourself to be debt free" Jellal told the red hair woman. "Let's have a lunch tomorrow at the 8th restaurant."

"Okay,And the contract only last until I can pay all of the money I borrowed from you?" Erza asked the blue haired man. She saw Jellal nodded and she took a deep breath of relief. if Fairytail in its best, she could repay all of that ten million plus debt in a year, or around a year and half, maybe she might need to sell some of her personal asset to fasten the process of paying her debt. Erza pull out the paper from her bag and give it to Jellal. She has signed the certificate and it is up to the blue haired man in front of her to seal the deal. He read the content of the paper and signs it without hesitation. As he put the pen, Erza saw him giving her a mischievous smile before saying.

"Congratulation,you are now officially become a Mrs Frenandez"

-x-

 **AN:**

 **I am a scumbag, who decided to write another story when I have a new idea on my mind. oh well, I have too many ideas after seeing the slow development between these two in Fairytail.**

 **What do you guys think? Should I continue?**


	2. The Term

Chapter 2

-x-

It was the morning after the incident in the Sorcieree, and Erza Scarlet already feel like it has been ages since that fateful evening.

"Erza, is it true that you manage to get us debt-free?" Gray and Natsu say at the same time when they saw Erza has arrived in her office. Everything went by so fast yesterday, the sudden debt, the surprising truth and the change of her fate. She remembered he did tell her that once she signed the contract, she wouldn't need to pay back the money because his money is also hers. But Erza, being the prideful Erza, refused to take his money and insisted to pay him back.

"Somehow, But we still need to work hard to pay for the damage that Laxus has done to this company. This week, we are going to review everything while I look for another accountant for this company. We need to find how much loss and how much money do we have left" yes, she need to pay for the money she owe to the owner of the Sorciere group, or she will have to stay with him for two years. He did told her that she just need to be with him for two year and she didn't need to pay a single thing to him, since she has became his wife. But no, Erza won't let herself t o be in debt to someone. It might take Fairytail around two years, if the company in its best performance, to pay the debt to him.

"What? It will take ages and I have forgotten most of the stuff I wrote in that report" Natsu complaining.

"At least it is better than cleaning our office and left this company" Gray said without complaining as he took half of the folder in Erza's office.

"You have Juvia to help you. I need an assistant" Natsu complained to Erza.

"We don't have that luxury to hire someone, unless you want a huge pay cut you better start working right now, Natsu" Erza said, Natsu didn't even think twice as he took half of the file in Erza's office and left in a hurry. Gray look at his boss, for some reason she looks very tired and not thrilled at the thought of being ten million jewel debt free.

"Are you okay, Erza? I heard you have a lunch with an investor this afternoon?"

"I am fine Gray. And yes, I have an important lunch meeting this afternoon" Erza told him. Gray didn't really believe it but he took it as Erza working too hard the day before. "Where is Juvia?"

"She is in the kitchen, making something" Gray answered. he didn't really pay that much attention to Juvia but he noticed that Juvia is more cheerful than usual. He could hear her singing from miles.

"I see"

"You want her in your office?"

"No, I will be leaving in few minutes. My meeting is in the 8th restaurant" Erza said. she needs to make sure all of the receipt is in place and the documents that shows Fairytail is free from the any debts in that private bank. It took Erza an hour drive to go to the 8th restaurant, and he expected her to be there at 12 before going to another place with him.

-x-

"Congratulation, Mr Fernandez" Ultear said as she put the red roses on Jellal's table.

"What do you mean, Ultear?" Jellal said, he is slightly annoyed with the big bouquet of roses Ultear has brought to the office.

"For your marriage and the ten million jewel investment to the Fairytail"

"Of course you have to know about that" Jellal sighed. He forget that he always forward each email sent and receive to Ultear, including his own marriage certificate he just signed few hour ago.

"Are you meeting with her this afternoon?"

"in the 8th restaurant" Jellal said. 8th restaurant is one of the newest additions in Fiore and it has the VIP room he could use. it usually very hard to get a table in there, but for a VIP like Jellal, it became as easy as to pick up the phone.

"Fancy stuff" Ultear whistled. "Are you going to pay?"

"Of course" Jellal said as he pick up his jacket. "As a good husband, I have to be a good provider for my wife. I leave the rest to you"

"I will handle your boring meeting" Ultear said sarcastically. "Have fun with your wife"

-x-

As Jellal drove to the 8th restaurant, he remembered the phone call from Juvia the day before. He chuckled when Juvia told him the idea to get that woman off his back for good while pleasing his grandfather.

 _Flashback_

" _Because Juvia wants to be with Gray-sama"_

" _I understand your feeling, but ten million jewels is too much. I won't have any money left for myself" Jellal told his sister. "I am sorry sister"_

" _Oni-sama said that you can't give your money to someone you barely know. What if that person is married to you?"_

" _I am not married Juvia. And I don't plan to do that" Jellal told his sister. Is working with Fairytail has made his sister so forgetful about her family?_

" _If Oni-sama is married to someone, Grandfather and that woman will definitely leave you alone. With just ten million jewels, Oni-sama can be free from two most troublesome people in your life" Juvia told him. The idea of having his freedom looks very appealing to Jellal. "Erza-san need the money to be debt free, she is currently single and has never have any boyfriend"_

 _Now this sounds even more interesting._

" _Never. Not even once?" Jellal asked his sister._

" _Not even once" Jellal found himself smiling at the idea. "Just think of this as one of your game. Erza-san will be debt free and you will gain your freedom. For just ten million jewel"_

" _I am in." Jellal said. This is an interesting offer, he could entertain himself while getting free from that crazy woman and getting an approval of his grandfather. "Have her signed the marriage certificate and deliver the said paper to me. I want her to deliver the paper, alone"_

" _It is just until Fairytail can pay for the money they borrowed." Juvia told him. Jellal chuckled, to pay for ten million jewel, it will be at least two year. For the next two year, he will be free from his grandfather and his grandfather's order to have him married to that deranged woman._

" _That's for me to decide, Juvia."_

" _That is for Erza-san to decide to, Oni-sama" Juvia said with warning on her tone._

" _I will try to talk and see what kind of a woman this Erza." Jellal told his sister on the phone as he walk back to his office, he need to make some call to have that marriage to be sent to Juvia today. "Then I will decided what I want to do"_

" _Juvia will also help to pay."_

" _Why you don't trust your big brother a little bit, Juvia"_

" _Juvia don't trust Oni-sama when you find someone that excite you"_

 _Flashback end_

-x-

Erza Scarlet arrived at the fancy 8th restaurant, it is quite fancy place for lunch and when she thought her Mercedes is fancy, it is only average comparing to the supercars that line up in that restaurant. Erza also felt like she is not wearing the right clothes. Isn't this supposed to be a lunch time? Why would women in that restaurant wearing dresses?

"Hello miss, what can I do to help you?" One of the waiters greets her as she took her first step in the restaurant. Erza remembered that she forget to ask if he has made reservation or not. Erza remembered that most people who go to 8th restaurant need to make reservation from a week before.

"I—", "She is with me, reservation under the name of Jellal Fernandez" A masculine voice said to the waiter. Erza looked up as see the handsome blue haired man standing next to her.

"Right away mr Fernandez, please follow me" the waiter said after the confirm his reservation. As Erza walk to follow the waiter, she finally take a good look at the man that has become the talk in is tall and muscular, he also has that deep voice and fierce look. He is even more outstanding with the red tattoo on his face. Erza try to see any resemblance between Jellal and Juvia, she couldn't find anything that connects the two of them except their blue hair.

"Are you done admiring my look?"

"Huh?" Erza blinked. She didn't realized that they have arrived at the private room, with only a table with two chair in the middle of that room. How long has she been looking at him while walking? It is a good thing that she didn't make a fool of herself by failing.

"I was admiring the interior in this restaurant" Erza said as she took a seat in one of the seat while Jellal took the other seat. The waiter gave them their menu and Erza decided to order the set that she has found the night before from the internet. She didn't want him to think she hasn't go to this 8th restaurant before.

"Let's talk about the term of our contract" Erza said as she pulled out her note. She saw Jellal pulled out a stack of papers from his bag and give it to Erza.

"At least say that it is a marriage" Jellal say while he watch her reading the term of the contract he has made the night before. "How can you be so cold towards a marriage?"

'What—" Erza stutter when she flipped to the next page. She completely ignoring Jellal's previous question "What is it with this condition?"

"Which one?"

"I should live with you?"

"It is natural that we are a married couple. If we stay in the different house, would people suspect the sanctity of our marriage?" Jellal answer calmly.

"And what's with this, I should not mind with the physical contacts between us?" Erza's face started to show a tinge of redness "what are you planning to do?"

"Wouldn't it be weird if we couldn't even hold hands? When the media found out that I am married and it how weird it is if we didn't look like a couple in love." Jellal answered but he already has a smile on his face when he saw Erza nodded in agreement. "What kind of physical contacts were you expecting?"

"Wha—I never thought—" Erza cleared her throat, hoping that her face didn't turn as red as her scarlet hair. "I agree with this no relationship with other person while we are married. But what is this about going on a vacation together?"

"I love to travel. And usually I bring my girlfriends at that time with me. It would be suspicious if I left my wife, right?"

"I don't want to move in with you. I have a good house and I can provide for myself. And I don't need your help with managing my company"

"I am the owner of your company until you pay off the rest of the debt. I have the right to know about the performance and hoping you didn't fabricate the numbers to speed up the payment for your debt." Jellal said and he stops for a moment when the waiter brought their appetizer. "I heard you have been looking for an accountant, why don't I let you borrow one of mine? It is for free, I will pay for his salary"

"If it is free" Erza can't refuse that offer, she needs a new accountant but she can't afford the luxury to hire a good with since her need to pay the debt, fast.

"Let's enjoy the food. I will show you my place after this" Jellal told her. "You brought your car with you?"

"I can drive, just tell me the location"

"I won't" Jellal said playfully. "It will be a good way for us to bond over a short drive to my place."

"I am not interested in have any kind of bond with you"

"Is that so? Then I would like that ten million jewel back this evening" Erza knew this man is playing with her. There is no way she could have get ten million jewels when the day before she was about to sell everything she has. This man has any intention to make her do everything he want to do.

"Fine. But let me drive my car back to my house"

"I'll have one of my assistant to have your car delivered to your house" Jellal told her. "If there is a single scratch on your car, I will buy you the new one" Erza pretend she just didn't hear the last part. He just has to remind her that he is that rich.

-x-

"How close do you say your house from the 8th restaurant?" Erza said after 30 minutes of driving and she has yet to see Jellal's house. She remember he told her that his house it close.

"That was my place to sleep in the work day. We are going to my real house"

"And what do you call the place where you sleep every day, Mr. Fernandez?" Erza checked her phone and it has been 3 hours of her staying together with this man.

"That place is just a small apartment. Beside, don't you want to talk about the contract?" Jellal asked. Erza suddenly remembered many things she need to discuss with the blue haired man when the two of them are alone.

"First, living arrangement. I can't stay this far from the office"

"Ah true, it will take an hour drive and it will be a waste of gas" Jellal suddenly realized and Erza try to hold her urge to hit him in the head. it will be dangerous because he is driving for more than 120 km per hours. "Let's have you stay at the apartment then. I think there is an extra room-" He stopped and he turned to look to the scarlet woman. "or do you prefer we share the same room?"

"No. never. I will stay at my place. And keep your eyes on the road" Erza answered quickly.

"I'll let you keep your old apartment, but once the media know I am married, it will be too much trouble explaining why my wife stays in the different place. Just bring your clothes and keep some of it in my apartment"

"And what is this living expenses? I have my own salary"

"I forget about that" Jellal said as he pulled out an envelope from his jacket. "This is your credit card. There is no limit but I prefer if you don't suddenly buy an island without telling me."

"I don't need your credit card"

"It is for you, Mrs. Fernandez. As a good husband I should be a good provider and anything you need to act as my wife, just buy it using that card. Being the wife of the owner of Sorciere group require much money than you think. I believe you don't have that much luxury to spend while acting as Mrs. Fernandez " Jellal explained. Once again, Erza couldn't refuse, she need to save her money to pay for her debt.

"What what with this appearance in media? Are you some kind of celebrity?"

"Maybe? My sister is an actress so sometimes she sent me invitations. Somehow my name ended up as the front page in the gossip coloumn" Jellal said as it is the most natural thing in the world. Erza make a note in her mind to check about how famous is this guy.

"I am too tired to talk about the rest of the contract" Erza said as she put back the papers in her bag. No matter what she asked him, he always has a good reason for that.

"Are you sure? You don't want to see the child section? How many children should we make?"

As soon as he said that, Erza quickly open her back, take the contract and read each page until she find the page where he wrote…

"A CHILD?" Erza screamed.

"What if my grandfather wants a child? I will be happily giving him his great grandchild" Jellal said that as if it is the most natural thing in the world. But Erza's face is as red as her hair, to have a child means she has to—

"Never in a million year"

"Many women want me to be the father of their child, are you sure you are not interested?"

"Jellal!" Erza screamed. She buried her face in her arm as she tried to stop her imagination from getting further than necessary. She didn't realize how the man next to her enjoying spending his time with her. If only she had seen the mischievous glint on his eyes.

-x-

 **AN:**

 **I have a bit difficulty while writing this chapter, because I am torn between which personalities should I put in this Jellal? well, now you see my choice. Also I apologize that there are many mistake in grammar, spelling, etc. English is not my first language and I don't have any beta at the moment. and my update will be very random since I did many seminars in classes this semester and writing is a good way to ease my mind, so there might be fast update or even slower update.**

 **I am completely surprised that many of you like this story. well, I am thankful for those that enjoy and loving this story. thank you for my readers and reviewers, You truly made my day better and happier.**

 **Enough note, hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to leave review and put this story on your alert if you enjoy it.**


	3. The Preparation

Unconditional

Chapter 3

-x-

"Erza, the warehouse wants to know if we are ready to receive the extra order on the spring collection dress." Gray asked the boss when she went to grab the coffee.

"We are not ready yet, we need to clear up some space for the extra order"

"Erza, I need the sample dress for the photo shoot. We are going online in 24 hour for our upcoming spring collection" Natsu join in the trouble.

"Erza, we need to inform the model on the schedule for today's photo shoot, the dresses is not here and we need that dress in 30 minutes" Erza's other employee, Cana, also join to tell her problem. Erza could feel her head exploding, when she decided to step up her game by trying the new designer's collections into the women's department. She thought it could help collecting the money she needed to pay for the debt to Jellal. a week after she and him went to check out his house, he hasn't even try to call her to talk about their deal. Erza heard that the Sorciere launch a new product in the next city and Jellal has his own hand busy with that.

"I will go to the warehouse and check out the problem in there. Meanwhile tell the model to stand by and I will have the dresses with me in the next 40 minutes" Erza ordered. "While I am in the warehouse, Gray will handle everything"

"Sure" Gray nodded. Erza was about to pick up her jacket and went to the warehouse, that is ten minutes away from Fairytail, when a familiar looking black haired woman entering the building. Erza recognize that woman from Jellal's office.

"Mr. Fernandez expecting you in an hour"

"I am sorry but I can't meet now. I have a business to run" Erza told Ultear, Jellal's assistant that looks very unhappy to have to drive for thirty minutes just to pick up Erza.

"That's what Mr. Fernandez told me. That's why I am here to help you speed things up" Ultear told the scarlet woman. Erza saw the newest dresses collection in the rack behind Ultear, the very dresses that she needs to pick up in order for Natsu to start making their spring catalogue. "Your warehouse manager screw things up when he decided to not getting himself organized. There are numerous misplaced boxes and the shelf in completely a mess. I am surprised that your other employees manage to ship the right order"

"Excuse me?" Erza asked Ultear. How come she manage to go to the Fairytail's warehouse without her knowing. And how come Ultear get the data about her company?

"Mr. Fernandez told me to study on the performance of Fairytail's company last week. As one of the investor in Fairytail, Mr. Fernandez has his own concern about the performance after the latest incident at Fairytail." Ultear explained. "Mr Fernandez think it would the best of his interest to make sure he got a good number at the end of the month"

"I didn't know Jellal Fernandez from Sorciere investing in our company?" Erza heard Gray asked her.

"Is there anything I can do to help you so we can finally be on our way to meet Mr. Fernandez?" Ultear asked politely, but Erza could hear impatience on her voice.

"No" Erza couldn't think of anything at the moment. Natsu finally be able to start creating Fairytail's new website feature. Gray could do the additional check up on the warehouse and Cana could start taking pictures so they could still go online on time. Erza sighed as she grab her jacket, she didn't forget to remind Gray to call her if anything happen.

As Erza and Ultear walk out of the door from Fairtail's office, Gray suddenly has a look of recognition on his face as he write a name on his phone. He make sure search that name on the website when he has finished with his job.

-x-

"You sent you assistant to get me from my office to yours, and this is what you need, Mr Fernandez?" Erza could feel her anger started to rise. In front of her, there is the blue haired man and a catalogue about wedding dresses.

"I just thought, it would be unusual if we didn't have any picture together. Therefore I suggested we spend the day together this weekend." Jellal said while his eyes still scanning the catalogue in his hand.

"You can just call me and ask"

"Can a husband miss his wife? And I need you to pick a wedding dress" Jellal said as he gave Erza the catalogue in his hands. "We are having a photos shoot this evening."

"Photo shoots?" Erza asked. She picked up the catalogue and saw it is from several fancy boutiques.

"As a normally married couple, we need to have our wedding photo. Since I was too busy to arrange one in the past week, I only have this evening free then I am flying to another continent"

"The reason why you suddenly want me here is because you have free time and want me to choose, wear and have my picture taken in a wedding dress?"

"Yes" And he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It is just a picture as a proof for our little contract. I do think you don't want a fake wedding ceremony"

"Just a picture" Erza always dreamt of her choosing her wedding dress, the joy it bring and the friends that would joke about how fat she looks. If only she didn't trust Laxus that easily and if only she had kept an eye on him, Maybe she didn't need to borrow money from a stranger and maybe she could have time to pay all of her debt to the bank. This only make Erza wondered, what could Jellal gain by faking his own marriage?

-x-

"That one looks good" Ultear said when Erza came out with a wedding dress for the fifth time.

"And it got that mermaid-y look" Ultear's friend, the pink haired cheery woman that decided to join in the fun of finding the good dress for her. The three of them is in one of the largest wedding shop in the Magnolia, and they only have another hour to get the dress that could fit and look good on her.

"I don't like this one" Erza said after she saw herself on the mirror. And she decided to change to her sixth dress.

"You both take this seriously." Ultear said. "Jellal has his own tailored tux and you need an hour to pick up six dresses and have been finding flaws in those five dresses"

"Maybe because t will be a big trouble for him if she found out that Jellal buying wedding attire?"

"That is possible. How come I forget about that woman" The pink haired woman said as she remembering something.

Erza kept silent as she heard the conversation between the two closest women in Jellal Fernandez' life. it seems they talking about another woman that he like to avoid? Is this the reason why he agreed to this messed up plan?

" I heard she is shooting her new movie somewhere far from here. She would be back next month, or so I've read" Ultear said. Erza made a mental note to see whose actress that came from Magnolia and will be back around next month. Who is this woman that Jellal wants to avoid so bad?

"What about this one?" Erza asked the two women and she could see their jaws dropped when they saw the dress Erza in.

"Meldy, Pay from this one" Ultear ordered the pink haired woman.

"Right away" Meldy said in hurry as she call looks for the shop assistant. Erza turn to look at herself on the mirror and she could see why Ultear and Meldy suddenly. This dress looks very stunning with its ball gown design. It has many laces detail on her hand and a black ribbon around her waist. It does make her look amazing.

"This is surprising. You look good in a dress"

It might sounds like an insult but Erza could hear the surprise and the excitement in her voice.

"If only they have red ribbon around the waist" Erza sighed. She didn't like the black ribbon, if only she has time to alter the dress.

"I agree! Maybe it will look good with red roses bouquet" Ultear said excitedly.

"Where could we get a bouquet? We only have less than one hour before the photshoot"

"Don't underestimate me, Ms. Scarlet." Ultear said with a smirk at the corner of her mouth. She pull out her phone from her bag and started to make a phone call. Erza saw her starting to speak faster and louder to whoever it is on the phone and ended up screaming on the that person before ending the call.

"Your bouquet will arrive at the area of the photo shoot before we arrived there" Ultear said with a satisfaction smirk on her face. Erza could only think she is scary when she want something.

-x-

"I am tired" Natsu complained. Fairytal is about to launched their new spring collection, Natsu and Cana was just finishing the shoot and about to send the file to Gray.

"I can't wait to go to the warehouse to see the mess"

"You don't want to go there, Cana. I spent the whole day there and realized that there are many trouble just like that woman said. I started from the scratch and I realized we need to do something to sell the leftover things. And I never realized that we sell weird Halloween costumes" Gray said to Cana. He looks very exhausted when he came back to Fairytail's office.

"Is it that bad?" Cana shuddered while she tried to imagine the mess in the warehouse.

"It is. I am surprised that black haired woman was able to quickly find the spring collection dress beneath all those mess. There was no structure at all at the warehouse; the things that were not in the style this year were just stacked at the shelves. We could make a warehouse sale to make new space and get a little bit of money"

"We should talk to Erza about it, warehouse sale will definitely give us more money and new line of customer that love discounted things" Cana agreed.

"Erza didn't seem to be coming back to the office today?" Gray said as he saw the time in his watch.

"I remember that woman. She is one of Mr. Fernandez's assistant. Her mother is known as one of the most famous designers in Magnolia but for some reason she decided to work with Jellal Fernandez"

"I know her too" Lucy joined in once she finish changing to her normal outfit after her photo shoot. "I remember when I had to cover news about the Sorciere group, her name is Ultear Milkovich and she is the boss' right hand-lady. Most Sorciere employee said that she is the second boss in Sorciere. And there are many questions about her motive to work in Sorciere, she is already a rich girl and her mother has her own business"

"She is amazing" Cana saw something in Gray change when he heard Lucy talk about Ultear.

"Gray-sama" The four of them heard Juvia calling Gray's name. "I heard Gray-sama went to the warehouse, I haven't see Gray-sama today"

"Why a big shot like Ultear have to personally pick up our Erza?" Natsu asked curiously.

"There was a payment made anonymously to the private bank at the same day Erza went to look for money. It shouldn't be that easy to take ten million jewels in a day and not many people is willing to pay ten million jewels, or investing, in that short amount of time" Gray said while he tried to remembering the detail Erza sent to him in the email about their sudden debt and the short detail telling him that the debt has been paid. "Maybe Erza has a connection with someone at the Sorciere?"

"But it is weird" Natsu said while he give Lucy his camera, Lucy love to see the picture he took and choose some for her own portfolio or she ended up complaining and make Natsu to redo all her shots when she sees nothing that she considered as beautiful pictures. "Is it really ten million jewels? It is quite a lot money but for a company this big, by selling some of the asset, ten million is not a big deal"

"I haven't heard about the detail, but it is possible that Erza owe the private bank more money than ten million jewels." Gray thought. He didn't really give a second thought about the notification from the bank, he just read the number and the deadline for payment. "Maybe there is something that we don't know"

"Why is Gray-sama talking about Erza-sama and Sorciere?" Juvia asked curiously.

"We are curious about Erza's relationship with Sorciere. Do you know anything about it, Juvia?" Cana asked Juvia.

"No, I don't know" Juvia answered happily, but Cana realized that the way Juvia answering the question, she looks very different than her usual demeanor.

-x-

It was ten o'clock at night and Erza just finished her supposedly wedding picture with her supposedly husband. It was the long torturous three hours of her life where she has to act lovey dovey with the blue haired man. And the look that the photographer and the crew gave her through the photo shoot makes her more uncomfortable than ever.

"You change fast" Jellal said as he stood at the door frame. "I have a flight to catch in an hour"

"Have a safe flight"

"I am wondering if you need Ultear to help you with the trouble in your company after your partner left. I could canceled my plan over there and stay so Ultear can stay in Fairytail" Jellal offered and he sounds very sincere. Maybe Ultear has told her about the condition of her company after Laxus suddenly left them. The problem they found in the warehouse is just the beginning. And she heard Gray and Natsu planned to make a warehouse sale this weekend in order to gather little money from their out-of-date items and to give some space for the newer item.

"You can't just canceled a meeting plan with your overseas client"

"I can. I am the owner of Sorciere group. It is them that want to see me not the other way around"

Erza is very reluctant to accept Jellal's help, but she needs an experienced help and she don't have money to hire one at the moment. and Ultear is the best, after seeing her performance this morning.

"Is it free?" Erza asked Jellal.

"It comes free with the contract" Jellal answered. And Erza nodded as a sign of her agreement. "Ultear will be in your office first thing in the morning. And I will be waiting in the car, you are coming back with me"

Jellal left Erza to finish packing her things and her dresses and her gigantic flower bouquet. Ultear did a great job ordering the said bouquet because that flower makes the scarlet haired woman looks very stunning with the bouquet of flower on her hand.

"You are very cunning. You don't want to go there because that woman will be waiting for you at the airport" Ultear said as the two of them walk together to their car.

"That's partially the reason. I saw your report and her partner have made quite a mess in order to pocket a little bit more money that he should be. She truly love her company and the people working there"

"And is that good enough reason that suddenly you decided to let her borrow me? I have a pretty high salary per hour" Ultear asked with a smirk on the corner of her mouth. "What Juvia has to say about this?"

"Juvia only thought of herself with Gray Fullbuster. By keeping the company working, I keep Juvia's happiness. Also don't worry about your salary, you will be considered working overtime" Jellal answered. He put his hand on the handle of his car and few seconds later there is a beep sound and the car is unlocked. "You are driving back with the driver, right?"

"Your car only has two seats, Mr Fernandez" Ultear rolled her eyes as he heard Jella's chuckled. Then the two of them heard a dragging noise and saw Erza trying to fit her bag, her dress and the big red bouquet in her hand. Jellal has offered his help but Erza refused, saying that she could handle all of that by herself. And Jellal happily let her do as she pleased.

"Are you going to help her?" Ultear asked Jellal.

"She told me not to" Jellal said as he went to the back of the car and opened his trunk. Ultear only shook her head as she saw the red haired tried to put her things inside the trunk as she walk to her car. She saw the blue haired man and the scarlet haired woman tried to fit everything in trunk.

"Ultear?" Ultear heard Meldy called for her from the seat next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Ultear said as she heard her phone ring. She opened her phone and saw there is a text message. She let out a small laugh before she put her phone back to her bag.

-x-

 _The next morning_

"We will have someone to manage the warehouse and have a warehouse sale this weekend. We plan to do the sale in Fiore Park and hoping there will be enough time to spread the news in the web" Erza said to Ultear, first thing in the morning.

"I don't think park would be a good place. We should do the warehouse sale in the shopping mall, and while we do that we should advertise about Fairtyail's new clothing section" Ultear suggested. "A friend of mine owned the Fiore shopping centre and I could ask him for a place in there for this weekend"

"We can't afford to pay the rent in there. It is just to empty the warehouse" Erza said.

"Don't worry, Jellal will pay for that from his pocket" Ultear said loudly.

"Fiore shopping centre? Why should I pay? Just told them it is a favor for me" Jellal said as he came out from his bedroom with his tie on his hand. "I did many favors to them and it is time for them to repay that favor to me"

"Speaking of favor, do you bring what I asked you?" Erza asked Ultear, she tugged the hem of the shirt she is wearing while she sit for breakfast.

"Jellal didn't keep the clothing of his previous girlfriends?" Ultear said as she pulls out a small paper bag containing her clothes. "Underwear wise, I brought the disposable one in the 24 hours market"

"Why would I keep them? The only people that ever come here will be my sisters and the two of you." Jellal said while he bring his plate to the table. "I told Erza to wear Juvia's clothes but she refused"

"Of course she wouldn't" Ultear said, she remembered how Juvia's previous clothing and let just say it is not appropriate for working environment.

"I have to change" Erza said as she dash to the guest bedroom. Both Ultear and Jellal have the same amused look on their face after seeing Erza's behavior.

"This is why you call me at five this morning? I thought you were driving her back to her apartment?" Ultear asked the happily looking blue haired man.

"We arrived here at 10.30 at night and I have to wake up at five. Erza was also very tired"

"How is that woman? Did she give you hell when she knew you are not coming to that city?" Ultear asked. They ignoring Erza's furious shout from the guest room. Ultear guessed the clothes she brought weren't Erza's favorite.

"She did but I blocked her number so she just sent me emails and messages. One of the message said she will be coming back earlier" Jellal said as he ate his breakfast. "Grandfather also wants me to announce my engagement to that woman, but I told him I would be bringing someone to the estate this weekend."

"It will be a fun weekend" Ultear said sarcastically. Jellal just gave her a nervous smile as his answer. then he saw Erza came out from the guest room with a tight white colored blouse and a long skirt that have slits until the middle of her thighs. Ultear also brought the matching shoes, the black seven centimeters pump heels.

"It looks good on you, Erza" Ultear said to the scarlet haired woman.

"Let's go. I am will be late" Erza said to Ultear. "And I will keep the dress and my clothes here. I am hoping you don't mind?" She told Jellal.

"You are staying in here starting today. Feel free to use this place as you pleased" Jellal told her.

"I don't have time to argue right now. We will continue our conversation later" Erza said to the blue haired man before she left the apartment with Ultear. Jellal have the satisfied look on his face as he remembered their last night conversation. Erza is surprisingly ambitious woman and yet she is still oblivious to normal things, like when she told him that she thought strawberry cake is the same as red velvet cake and she decide to buy the red velvet instead of the strawberry cake and she has regret about her decision for the rest of her day. He thought Erza would be more bitter and hateful but surprisingly she is forgiving and kind.

Hopefully she likes the little surprise he sent to her office.

-x-

"What is this?" Erza asked when she saw an even bigger red bouquet inside her office. She went to see the delivery boy left an envelope and a card on her table. She opened the envelope and see a framed picture of her using the wedding dress. She remembered this was taken when she arrived at the photo shoot early and the photographer told her that he need to take a test shot.

"Oh my" Ultear said, she is clearly amused when she saw the flowers, Erza's expression and the surprised look on most of the Fairytail's employee.

Erza saw something is written on the paper and she read what was on the paper. She read what was on paper and her face reddened immediately.

 _You look good in red_

 _-J_

-x-

Meanwhile on the other side of the city, a young woman scowled when she didn't see the man she expected to see in the meeting that morning. She took her sweet time to look good so he can finally see that she has grown.

"I am sorry maam, but Mr. Fernandez suddenly canceled his reservation last night."

"That's okay" The woman tried to smile, but she is furious that Jellal found out that she would be there in the meeting. It was supposed to be a surprise for him to have her visiting his hotel room in the morning. She grab the pen in her hand and it crack due to the pressure she give to that pen "I will see you soon, Jellal Fernandez"

-x-

 **AN:**

 **I hope you guys also like this chapter. From those who are wondering,Erza and Jellal in this story has never meet or even pay any attention to each other before Juvia telling Jellal about Erza. and the latest fairytail chapter make me curious, Is the springan erza's mother?(same red hair and same temper) or is she the sister?**

 **Thank you for reading, reviewing and liking this story. and I see you on the next chapter.**


	4. Before the storm

Unconditional 4

-x-

It is a good day for most of the people. It is Friday and it means it will only be hours away before they could rest and ease their mind from working hard the whole week. Most people would enjoy this Friday, but those people are not Fairytail's employees. After their idea got approved and they got their venue in Fiore shopping centre, they are in a hurry to ship everything before their event day.

"Come on. We only have one more day before the warehouse sale. I need the exact amount of things in this list" Ultear Milkovich, the supposedly executive in Sorciere group and the daughter of millionaire designer, never thought in her life that she would be doing foot job like this.

"There are many things in here. We can't possibility check each boxes. It is the job for the shipping company" Natsu complained. Right now they are at the warehouse as they prepared to send their stuff to Fiore shopping centre. Erza appointed Ultear to help with the shipping while she went with Fairytail's lawyer, the one Jellal recommended and paid to work in Fairytail, to take care of documents when Laxus suddenly decide to come back to Fairytail, he won't be getting a single money from Fairytail's profit.

"And we pay for that shipping company! I want all of this to be sent in one way! I don't want any excuse like you missed even one single pencil to be ship into Fiore shopping centre, TODAY!"

"Yes maam" Natsu said as he went to check the items one by one and he has called Lucy to help him but Ultear thought that Lucy would be useful in the shopping centre than in the warehouse.

"Everything is packed." Gray reported to Ultear. "Natsu also said everything in his place is ready to be shipped"

"Good. Have Natsu following the first truck and we will follow the second truck" Ultear said as she untie her long black hair. "You are coming with me"

"I can bring my own car"

"Mr. Fullbuster, are you going to waste gas? Or you can go there with Mr. Dragneel " Ultear said impatiently. Gray sighed as he raised his hand.

"I prefer to ride with you" He told Ultear.

"Good, You drive" Ultear said while throwing her car key. Gray saw the Porsche in the parking lot, that car worth more than his car. And she entrusted his to drive? Gray knew Ultear is a rich lady but to entrust a man she had never seen drive with a car that can run very fast in the road, is reckless.

Once they are inside Ultear's car and Gray finally gather enough courage to ask Ultear.

"Ms. Milkovich. Why do you let me drive your car?"

"Just call me Ultear. Is there a problem? I am too tired to drive. It has been a while since I drive in my own car." Ultear sighed as she leaned on the window of the car. "Erza use the car that I usually used because Jellal don't want her to drive to the lawyer's office while he didn't mind me driving everywhere all by myself" Ultear mumbled.

"Excuse me, are you saying something?"

"I was just saying, how was the relationship between Ms. Scarlet and Mr. Dreyar?" Ultear told Gray. It is a good thing he didn't hear what she just mumbling or she would have to explain the complicated relationship between their bosses. Ultear are not willing to be dragged into the mess the two of them are in right now.

"Erza and Laxus has been friend along with me and Natsu. When they decided to built Fairytail, Erza was the ambitious one while Laxus was the crazy one. Laxus have the crazy idea to expand the company while Erza executing the idea. Strangely enough, it work until the two of them earned their first million jewel"

"Fairytail grow and earned millions of Jewels, then why Laxus threw it all away?" Ultear asked Gray.

"Laxus fell in love with Mira, our new accountant." Gray sighed as he grab the steering wheel tighter. "Mira is a good girl, she is honest, caring and beautiful. Laxus was interested in how Mira can make the chaotic situation in the office into a calm and productive one and suddenly he fell for her and he want to give everything to Mira. He started to spend money to buy house for Mira, cars for Mira and her two siblings, expensive clothes. and suddenly Fairytail's profit always have the same number for months. When Erza finally confronted Laxus, Laxus has moved to a different city with Mira and few days later, Laxus owed one of the private bank in Magnolia ten million jewels. And when we checked on our account, there is nothing in there, not even enough money to pay for our employee salary"

Ultear know about that problem, Jellal has asked her about finding out the exact amount of debt Fairytail owe to the private bank and ask her to keep the real number a secret to Erza and pretend it to be ten million jewels. What Jellal paid was nowhere near ten million jewels, the letter that the bank has given to Erza was just the first payment from the one hundred million jewel that Fairytail has owed to the bank. That's why the private bank don't want to negotiate the payment method with Erza, it is because that ten million jewels is already the installment needed to pay the rest of the debt and Fairytail was already late on their payment. It took almost all of the money that Jellal has in his bank to pay the debt in order to make Erza think her debt has been paid fully with their contract.

"I don't know how Erza manage to ask help and make Sorciere invest in fairytail. I am grateful for Sorciere's help" Gray said to Ultear.

"Ten million jewels, that's lot money"

"I don't think Fairytail really owe the bank that ten million jewels" Gray said as he see the road sign to Fiore shopping centre. "because Fairytail worth more than that and it should be easy for us to pay the debt if we get enough time. Erza went to the bank with much spirit to negotiate and when she come back to the office, she was on the verge of tears"

"She didn't tell you anything?" Ultear asked curiously. If someone in a hundred million jewels debts, of course that person would be in tears, no matter how strong that person is. And maybe Erza knew the amount of debt the company owed to the bank? That's why she couldn't just sell few assets to cover for the debt. Then again, Jellal didn't really tell her the deal between him and Erza.

"That is Erza, she always kept things hidden in herself and pretending she is fine"

Ultear nodded, she saw the similarity between Erza and her boss. Jellal always want to prove he is worthy of owning Sorciere by doing the craziest thing by himself. Ultear couldn't remember how many days he stay in the office when he is determined to finish one project. And he was basically a workaholic and need someone to remind him that life is worth more than repaying the favor to his grandfather.

"I don't know what Laxus has done or buy with that money. But Erza was very heartbroken when the man she adore left her for another woman and almost destroying her future" Gray suddenly said.

"She adore?" Ultear asked. now this is interesting.

"Erza has a feeling for Laxus but she was too busy with Fairytail." Gray answered; he gulped before realizing that he just told Ultear the biggest secret in Fairytail to an outsider. "Don't tell Erza, or she will have my head"

"Don't worry" Ultear said before she closed her eyes.

-x-

It was supposed to be a short ride to the lawyer office and then she could help with the warehouse sale. Instead she has to take a ride with this man that is currently become her husband. Jellal's sudden appearance in the office makes quite an impression on the lawyer that apparently Jellal's cousin.

"I have something to tell you but we need to go to this place first" Jellal said as he pushed on the gas pedal even harder. Erza gripped the edge of the seat and saw the speedometer is already about 120 kilometers per hours.

"Can you give me a text before taking me to somewhere?"

"I forget" Jellal answered innocently. "This should have been Ultear's job but she is helping Fairytail. so I have to go to every meeting. And in this one, I need help"

"Help?" it is rare for someone as influential as Jellal said he need help.

"The man is my grandfather's long time friend. he wants me to end up with his daughter. To stop that I need you there with me"

"You need me to go to a meeting with you?" Erza asked. She is still confused on what is it that he need.

"No, we are going to a garden party. Where you finally start your debut as my wife" Jellal said and Erza instantly grab the cosmetic in her bag. She looks like a mess after a long hour in the lawyer office. He is always like this, suddenly bring her to somewhere without prior notice.

"This is the time when you should have texted me first! This is not a party outfit"

"You are pretty" Jellal told her. "I wouldn't want an uninvited attention directed to you"

"You just want the attention all to yourself. I'd bet that everyone would be excited to see their favorite boy attending this party " Erza said to him. Jellal only smile as his answer. He heard Erza shuffling thought her bag while looking for the rest of her cosmetics. Jellal realized that Erza has became more relaxed toward him, she even started to make breakfast for him. Life is not all that boring for him, and he is enjoying every seconds of it.

"Of course everyone will be excited to see me. Imagine the press and the surprise over there when they found out that I am already taken"

-x-

"This is tiring" Ultear mumbled. it is supposed to be her lunch break and she is too engrossed working with Juvia on decorating the area.

"I never thought you are this good at decorating, Ultear-sama"

"I am the daughter of Ul, the best designer in Fiore" Ultear said proudly.

"What do you think about Onii-sama and Erza-sama?" Juvia asked nervously. "Juvia just want to be with Gray-sama and Juvia knew Onii-sama can help Juvia"

"They are great" Ultear said as she patted Juvia's head. "For the first time, I can finally see the loneliness leaving him"

"Aren't you jealous, Ultear-sama? Since you and Onii-sama were—" Ultear put his index finger on top of Juvia's mouth and smile sadly.

"It was in the past Juvia."

"Juvia, Lucy said that she needs you at the entrance" Juvia and Ultear heard Gray is calling her. Juvia immediately run to Gray before she went to see Lucy in the entrance. Ultear smile as she saw the happiness in Juvia's eyes whenever she saw Gray.

"Ultear, are you done with the decoration?" Gray asked her. But there is something about the way that Gray asked her that didn't sit well with her.

"I am about to. Just a few more minutes."

"I am wondering if you want to grab a late lunch with me?" Gray asked her. Ultear blinked as she tried to processing what she just heard. And she saw Gray is looking very serious as he waits for her answer.

-x-

Erza Scarlet, she never thought she would be invited in this kind of party. She might be the new money in Fiore but the party she is in is on the whole different level. Most of the people here are on the list of the richest people in Fiore. Their presences are on the whole different level. Erza was just standing near the snack area while enjoying her strawberry cake as she watch the crowd in front of her. In the middle of that crowd is the blue haired man that has come with her to the party. He has been standing there with only a glass of wine, Erza remembered that when he pick her up from the lawyer's office, Jellal told his cousin he just finished the performance meeting with the CEO in his group. And he hasn't eaten anything.

"It is always crowded around Mr. Fernandez" a young boy approach Erza, he has blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. "My name is Hibiki"

"Erza"

"Have you come to see the newest perfume from Mr. Ichiya?" Hibiki asked. Erza just nodded, she forgets to ask Jellal about whose party is this and to celebrate what. She was too busy to make herself look presentable while they drove to this mansion.

"I am Mr. Ichiya's assistant, I will be happy to show you our newest product" Hibiki said. Erza nodded as she give one last glance to make sure she remember where Jellal is so it would be easy for her to find him after meeting with this Ichiya. Erza saw Jellal is looking directly to her, despite many people try to hold the conversation with him. She decided to put the plate on the table then look once again if her eyes are playing tricks on her.

Jellal is still looking at her direction, even when she moved to put the plate on the next table. as if his eyes were following her every move.

"Shall we go, Ms. Erza?" Hibiki asked her. Erza nodded as she followed the blonde male. Erza tried to look one last time at Jellal before the people surround him completely block him from her view. And to his surprise, he is still keeping his eyes on her, completely ignoring the people that try to catch his attention.

-x-

"It is a pleasure to see you, Mr- Fernandez" Jellal heard a familiar voice greets him. He saw a young woman with light blue colored hair standing in there with her avant-garde dress. The short haired woman is smiling flirtatiously to him.

"The pleasure is mine, Ms. Solano Agria"

"Just call me Solano, My father said that you will be coming to this party. I put in a little effort to dress up a little bit, hoping to impress you" Solano said to Jellal.

"I am flattered. It is a shame your father wasn't able to come to this party" Jellal told her. he is smiling to her but in his head, he need to grab the food or he won't have the energy to drive.

"My father is not the party man, and he wasn't very fond of Mr. Ichiya"

"Don't we all?" Jellal said as laugh a little.

"Mr. Ichiya is planning to expand his business to perfume section. This is just his way of telling the people in here to invest in his new business" Solano said as she grab the glass of wine from one of the waiter.

"Jellal, you should have tried this" Jellal heard someone calling his name and saw Erza with a big plate of sandwich. "This is so good and I manage to get the last plate"

"Thank you" Jellal said as he take the sandwich and finally he is able to eat something. After a few bites, he saw Erza is looking at him excitedly as if she wants to hear what he thought about the sandwich. "This is good"

"Hibiki and I went to see Mr. Ichiya but I stopped when I saw this sandwich." Erza said excitedly. Jellal nodded as he eat the sandwich until its very last bite. "Only few people eat this and I remembered that you haven't eat"

"Thank you" Jellal said with a smile. She remembered that he hasn't eat and couldn't eat because many people wants to talk to him.

"Mr. Fernandez" Jellal and Erza stopped when they heard a smooth voice calling Jellal's name. "It is a pleasure to see you here"

"It is a pleasure too, Ichiya" Jellal said as he put the plate to the nearest table. then he realized that Erza somehow move to stood behind him. is she afraid of Ichiya?

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Ms. Erza and Ms. Solano" Ichiya said to the two women. "You are still as lovely as ever"

"Thank you Mr. Ichiya. Once again Pegasus inc. manages to create a masterpiece. I heard this perfume of yours is going to be a big hit?" Solano asked. Jellal complete forget about Solano when he and Erza talk about the sandwich Erza brought to him. The way Solano is looking at Erza suspiciously is enough proof that their little drama will have to strt now. "Mr. Fernandez, I believe I have not been introduce to this woman"

Erza saw both Solano and Ichiya are looking at her direction, or precisely how close she is to Jellal and him being okay with the said woman being close to him. Erza look at Jellal and it seems he also realize the same thing. Erza nodded and Jellal took a deep breath before Erza move to stand side by side to him before he introduce Erza to Ichiya and Solano.

"I apologize for not introducing her earlier" Jellal said with confidence, Erza could feel her heart pounding, even when she has heard him saying this many time to herself. But to heard him saying this to someone else is an entirely different matter.

"This is Erza Scarlet, My newly wedded wife" Jellal said with a smile on his face.

-x-

 **AN:**

 **Well, the game is on~**

 **What would happen next? Hmm… aren't you curious?**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review. And see you in the next chapter~**


	5. The Game is ON

Unconditional

Chapter 5

-x-

If words could describe how shock Solano is at that moment, Erza could say that the former model turn into entrepreneur forget her manner as she kept opening and closing her mouth. On the other hand, Ichiya didn't look fazed; he just nodded as he take a good look between Erza and Jellal.

"I thought you are not seeing anyone, Jellal" Solano finally manage to utter something. From the way she talk, she still hasn't regain her cool composure.

"I do, I just don't like announcing the name to the world"

"Is that why you look very beautiful, Miss Erza?" Ichiya said, Jellal could feel the hold on his hand is tighter than before. It is funny to see the usually fierce woman is scared of someone.

"She always looks good. I brought her here because Fairytail Company has an interest to sell your perfume in their website. This one could be a big hit and Fairytail Company has the highest visitor in the past two months and I've heard you are planning to sell your products online. Why don't you just let Fairytail do the sale?" Jellal said to Ichiya.

"That could be good. Online buyer has increased in number for the past two years" Ichiya said as one of his assistant, Hibiki, come and pull out his phone.

"Fairytail is perfect; we have been looking for a company that would handle selling our product online." Hibiki said and Jellal knew what he is going to say next. "But there are certain things that would need to be discussed before this conversation going somewhere"

"If it is money, Sorciere group would be happy to help. I could lend you our Altair studio in order to make your own website page for the needed products" Jellal said while Hibiki's eyes widened. To just lent the Altair, one of the biggest animation studio in Fiore, the studio that has many new toys, it would be the best deal. "There would be numbers and contract to be making but just think of this as Sorciere investment to the joint venue between Fairytail and Pegasus"

Erza, who is busy to smile happily as she saw many other people suddenly took an interest in the blue haired heiress and how Solano is glaring at the two of them, is amazed by how good Jellal in making proposition to Pegasus. Surely lending one of the studios to Pegasus won't cost him anything, but to fairytail, this join project could help to raise fairytail's name in Fiore. And it could possibily making Fairytail one of the biggest competitors in the online business. And the best thing, it could help her to pay for her debt to him, fast.

"This sounds good. Pegasus will discuss this and we will inform you in later time" Hibiki said. He need to ask their boss, Master Bob.

"Also tell master Bob, there are conditions to this offer. These two conditions shall not be negotiated at any cost" Jellal said to HIbiki and Ichiya. "First, Fairytail will be selling Ichiya's new perfume only, no other product shall be included while Pegasus inc use Altair studio to shoot the commercial for Ichiya's perfume" Jellal saw Hibiki write down the condition he ask. Ultear would need to check on the availability in Altair studio, other than that it would be the matter between Fairytail and Pegasus inc.

"The other one would be, half of the model will be from Fairytail. Of course Fairytail will also agree to the condition from Pegasus." Erza said. it might be a business offer from Jellal, but if the perfume sale ended up successful, other business would want to have their product to be distributed by Fairytail. This could be the start of fairytail's new opportunity.

"Isn't it too much? Even though Fairytail is expanding very vast, it is not very profitable for Pegasus. There are no known models in Fairytail, how can you expect a good sale with that?" Solano said to Erza.

"We will calculate the numbers in Fairytail's office and I will make sure the three parties will gain from this joint project" Erza said while she pull out her name card and give it to Hibiki. "I will be waiting for your decision"

"It is lovely, to see the man Jellal Fernandez and Mr. Ichiya in this party. Congratulation on the perfume, Mr. Ichiya"

"Thank you, for coming Mr. Zero" Ichiya said to the older man who has a white hair. His ferocious look make both Jellal and Ichiya stood on their guard.

"I see an unfamiliar face here" Zero said as his eyes are looking directly into Erza's.

"My name is Erza. I am the owner of Fairytail Company" Erza introducing herself to Zero.

"Papa" Solano said as she cling herself to Zero. "Jellal said that she and Erza are married"

"Is that so?" Zero asked as his attention shifted to Jellal. "Why I haven't got any invitation to your party, Mr. Fernandez?"

"There wasn't any party, Mr. Zero. Erza and I decided to have a civil union in my estate. " Jellal said to Zero. Erza saw Jellal and Zero both are trying to read each other's emotion and try to find the weakness.

"Is that so? It is unusual for someone like you to not having such a big party to celebrate a big union like a wedding. Is there a reason why you kept it a secret, Mr. Fernandez?"

"It is my decision, Mr Zero." Erza said quickly "and Jellal was just respecting my wish"

-x-

"Look at the celebrity in there" Lucy said while she, Cana and Juvia took a break from the warehouse sale in Fiore shopping centre, so far they have good sale and it look like they will be able to sell everything if this continue. There is a gigantic television in the middle of the shopping centre and it shows about the party in one of the celebrity from Pegasus.

"Is it from Mr. Ichiya's house?" Ultear's voice asked as she joined the girls to take her break.

"Yes. It is said that Mr. Ichiya is about to launch some new product." Cana said.

"Eh?" Lucy said out loud. she pointed at the screen and her eyes widened. "Why Erza is in that party?"

"What are you saying?" Cana said as the rest of the girls saw Erza, their boss, is attending the party as the reporter interviewing the big names in that party. Juvia and Ultear turn to look at each other as they shared the same fear, is it possible that he is with Erza?

"Look, there is your boss" Juvia said to Ultear as the camera turn to aim at Jellal's face.

"Mr. Fernandez is always invited in this kind of events. It is not surprising" Ultear said calmly. It is true that Jellal is always invited in the social events, but he rarely come and mostly sent Ultear in his place. Ultear definitely saw both Erza and Jellal at that party is it something he has planned? But he didn't tell her anything.

"I am curious" Lucy said as she eats her lunch. "How is it to work with a young, good looking, billionaire like Mr. Fernandez?"

"What do you mean?" Ultear asked Lucy. "it is nothing different than you working with Ms. Scarlet"

"Ultear is a rich lady. Her mother is Ul Milkovich, one of the most successful fashion designer in Fiore" Cana told Lucy "The real question is, why are you working with him?"

"You have done your research, Ms. Albenora" Ultear said but her eyes are still looking at the entertainment news in the tv. "I am not a good designer, and I need a living. Jellal and I have known each other for a long time and one day he decided that I am good enough to help him" Once Ultear has finished with her explanation, the news change into something that she has feared. Once again, Jellal has done something without her knowing his plan.

"Did you see the news?" Natsu said as he come run to the girl. Lucy and Cana saw the news as Juvia run and pull Ultear to a more secluded place. Lucy and Cana are stunned while Gray also run to their direction with his phone dialed to Erza's number.

"What is it, Ultear-sama?"

"Beat me" Ultear let out a big sigh. If only she could leave and let Jellal explain things. "Let just watch and see what he tell the news. If it is that bad—"

"Ultear-sama should go back to Sorciere. It will be chaotic in there and I have a doubt that Onii-sama will be back to the office" Juvia suddenly said to Ultear. She pointed at the screen, the one that shows Solano and her father, and Ultear could have guessed that something happened. and by the way the reporters suddenly rushed to the end of the entrance hall and she remembered that Jellal has planned to bring Erza to Pegasus' party. Ultear saw a flash of blue colored hair and it confirmed her fear.

"I leave the rest to you Juvia" Ultear said but before she ran to grab her bag she remembered something. She hasn't answered Gray's lunch invitation. "Juvia, Gray hasn't eat his lunch"

"Gray-sama is starving?" Juvia said as if the problem with her brother is no longer the biggest problem at that moment. Almost as fast as Ultear, Juvia ran to the nearest restaurant as she ordered lunch for Gray, while Ultear ran as fast as she could to the parking lot while she called for her driver to start the car.

-x-

"Why would anyone want to know about your business, Jellal?" Erza asked as they saw the many cameras flashing down as they were about to leave the house. After their little declaration to Solano, and somehow her father knowing, the two of them realized that there will be a possibility of the paparazzi and the entertainment media knowing about the change in their status.

"Why are you so confident that they are waiting for me? There are many names in this party that they could chase and harass" Jellal said to Erza as he took off his tux and give it to Erza.

"Shall we test that theory?" Erza challenged the blue haired man.

"I am about to" Jellal said as he put the jacket to cover Erza's face as his forehead touch hers. "If they are waiting for me, this will be on the headlines in the gossip section"

"Wha—" Erza is a loss as she heard that it went silent for about five seconds before she heard many name calling for Jellal's name. There is no doubt, they saw him. He just had to make things worse by directing all of the attention to him.

"I guess they are also waiting for me" He said calmly as if it isn't a big problem for him. "Use this to cover your face."

"I could use the back entrance" Erza said but she is too late as Jella pulled her closer as the two of them walk through the main exit. There were numerous cameras flashing through the entrance, even under the tux Erza could see the lights. She tried to cover her entire face but it ended up making her unable to look forward. She hates how weak she is at that moment. If she was about to pretend as this man's wife, why should he kept things in secret?

"Don't" Jellas said as he pulled her even close, to the point of his almost lifting her from the ground as one of his hand circling around her waist while his other hand were put on top of her face as he make sure the tux stay to cover her face. Erza tried to keep up with him, but his leg is longer than her and the smell of perfume on his tux making her even dizzy. Erza could feel Jellal stopped as she heard him talking to someone about waiting for his car.

"Mr. Fernandez, do you mind answering who is your date for this event?" one of the reporter asked Jellal. Erza could feel him not moving until she heard the sound of a car and the door to the car is opened. With the slightly push, he helped her to enter the car as he told her to not remove the tux before he told her to. She could hear him closing the door, and from the tiny gap between the tux, she saw Jellal is answering to the reporters' questions. The emotion changed between curiosity to plain confused before most of the reporters smile as Jellal walk to the driver seat.

"What were you doing?" Erza asked him.

"I told you, it will be on the headlines in the gossip column. You should see for yourself tomorrow" He said to Erza as the two of them leave from the place. "And you could take off the tux; I don't see anyone following us"

"Why were you hiding my face from the reporters?" Erza asked the man next to her. Despite his calm, she could see from the outline of his face that there is something that is bothering him. The bridge of his nose is wrinkled as he grab the steering wheel tighter than before.

"There is something that is more problematic than those reporters"

"There is?" Erza thought being chased by the reporters each day from now on would be worse.

"We can't come to my apartment. There will be reporters expecting us" Jellal said as he pulled out his phone and called someone. "It's me, did you see the news?"

Erza saw Jellal talk very fast and occasionally said Ultear's name before he ended the call and look even more frustrated.

"Are you okay?" Erza asked him. He was so cool in front of the camera and while they were facing the reporters. And suddenly he looks troubled when they are in the car.

"We are going to your place; you have an extra room in your place?"

"What?"

"They won't expect us in your will takes time for the reporters to find out about who you are from when Solano told the reporters about your name. It would buy us few more days to gather evidence of our relationship together" Jellal told her.

"Evidence?" what kind of evidence do they need? And what for?

"We are married and yet we haven't been on one date. Would people believe the story? And when they dig up a bit, they will find out about fairytail's financial report"

"We need to go on a date?" Erza asked him. She saw him smile as they pulled out to the department store. Erza saw Ultear out there, standing next to a Porsche car with a bag on her hand.

"Don't worry, you can pick out the place" Jellal told her while he turn off the car and opened his door. Erza gave him a questioning look but follow him by getting out from the car and walk to where Ultear is standing.

"Do I get a raise for this, boss?" Ultear said sarcastically as she threw something to Jellal.

"What about a gift card to the crystal shop?" Jellal answered.

"Deal" Ultear said as Erza saw Jellal gave something to her. it was on a shape of a car key.

"We are changing car" Jellal said to Erza. "And she will be back this Friday, right?"

"According to her assistant, she will be back to Fiore after she is finished with her shoot." Ultear answered, "then again, to know the love of her life is married to someone else, I do think she will be knocking on your door using the first flight available to Fiore"

-x-

 **An:**

 **Hello everyone .**

 **Thank you for reading this story and a big thank you for those who reviewing this story. I am very happy to know you all like this one.**

 **I am very happy to write this story but I have a seminars coming and there will be time when I didn't update weekly for this story. Therefore, this will be my apology if I am not able to make my weekly update.**

 **Okay then, please don't forget to leave a review and follow this story! and see ya in the next chapter**


End file.
